


补魔初体验

by Lanflame



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 记二人补魔的初次一夜





	补魔初体验

**Author's Note:**

> 四次言金。大概是四次战争刚结束没多久的时候。

“还好吗？”男人问。

 

“想让我好就给我快点。”青年皱了下眉.

 

这才是他的威严或华贵。男人想。他身下的王，眯着一双鲜艳得灼烧万物的眸子，宝石般璀璨又危险的色泽此刻尽皆收敛，只有情欲被允许现世。或者说，闯入男人的眼帘。男人一边挺动不废锻炼的腰肢，一边观察着身下的人。这样耀眼却难以接近的美貌——原来如此真实，使他感受不到“愉悦”的心史无前例地愉悦。这等体会前所未有地震撼他，但是他过于习惯抑制住悦乐，导致最后流露在青年眼中的只有迟疑不决的抽动。

 

“快点。深点。绮礼你的酒是又被我喝光了吗，为什么今晚这么没有干劲。”青年慵懒又不悦地仰身上前，烛光吻过赤裸的肌肤，跌跌撞撞坠下流盼华艳的光来，“再不快点我就炸掉这座教堂，让外边的杂种们尽情大笑——哼，然后再把他们杀掉......嗯！”——吉尔伽美什很少叫眼前的男人“杂种”，眼下却难以控制冲动。这男人竟敢用血脉喷张的性器堵住他的嘲笑，顶到这具刚得到的身体连他自己也未了解的敏感点，得到那密处狠力研磨；他并非不允许自己失去掌控，但他无比忌讳有人打断王的言论。这男人！

 

“你喝醉了吗？吉尔伽美什。”男人垂下头问。“往日的你可不是这么多的话……”隐忍的尾音却是又一次狂风骤雨般的抽动。“你……!”王恼怒地睁眼直视这不怕死的master，纯色诱人的鲜艳眸子冰冷又威严，然而下一秒却被撞得洪水跌堕，被男人按进暴雨狂浪的海，身体随着似乎永无止息的抽动攀上愉悦或死掉，视野所见只有男人深不见底的影子。哈……哈，不愧是圣杯的污泥补出的心脏，和我从污泥中诞生的身体，真是绝佳之配。王如此想着，唇角一翘，情欲中费力主动地揽住男人的脖子。这姿势叫男人干地更酣畅淋漓，奖励——讨好似的，他分出一只手摸索着他的英灵，平稳精巧的手掌准确地抚弄着英灵的性器，另一只手则抚上英灵的背，叫他白皙的皮肤不至于在剧烈的摩擦中划伤。

 

“唔，就——就是……这里，再，嗯，嗯，再多点……！”英灵如他所料地变得愉悦，金色的发丝涔乱，随着男人暴风骤雨般的鞭挞飞散粘开，在颊边和臂上留下迹影。男人的力道如他所愿地加深，在性器上来回爱抚，虽不粗暴却温柔得色情，如此生疏却天赋异禀的技巧令王十分满意。不错——“不错，”吉尔伽美什搂紧男人的脖子，奖励似的仰头一吻，唇与舌之间恋恋不舍地告别，拉出一道暧昧银丝来。“干得不错。”

 

言峰绮礼没有答话，只是加快了抚弄的速度，王的喘息声越来越绵长，倒影颤抖上升纠缠得愉悦快活，情动处魔力随意地浪掷流溢，这是master与英灵都愉悦的游戏。终于吉尔伽美什向后仰去，咽喉处凄美绷紧的曲线颤颤地吞下欲望，他到达了最高处。

 

“哈……啊......唔嗯。”王纵情呻吟，甜腻的鼻息落在男人耳侧。他们下半身仍悬空连紧。吉尔伽美什感到有趣，伸出舌在男人耳垂旁舔去，可是绮礼不为所动，只是沉默地抚弄着英灵的背。温热的手掌让吉尔伽美什陷于寒冷的身体十分受用，这具自圣杯脱胎的身体，像蛇一般冰冷滑腻，本应栖息于沼泽之地，却和主人耀目的灿烂发色一样贪恋温暖和爱热。于是吉尔伽美什愈加搂紧男人的脖子，将两人距离拉得更近，丝毫没有自己简直挂在绮礼身上的自觉，反而在接触到男人灼热的胸膛后挺身贴上去，大有一点都不愿离开的架势。于是男人的凶器进得更深，王发出曼热绵长的呻吟，双腿盘上了男人的腰肢。言峰绮礼默然抚摸着怀中的青年，眼中泥潭深不见底，这黑暗在离他近时涌动得更深，王却反而更起逗弄的心思。这可是他的光芒照耀不到的地方，什么时候能攻破进去呢——？今天也要试一试。

 

“再来。”王说。

 

 

 

 

 

这具身体颇精炼紧实，唯有臀部柔柔软软，好像随时都可享受别人的临幸。吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地准许言峰绮礼的大掌将自己揉捏玩弄，并且敞开大腿根部，叫这双掌抚摸得更尽兴。传说中他拿走了全国新娘的初夜，大概不知道他求欢的样子才真正地诱人缴械。言峰绮礼蛊惑般地伸手，抚过王的眉眼，指节沾上的欲液只令这双眸子更加美艳。王在床上慵懒地扭动着身体，被情欲滋润的飨足令身下的波纹如水。“干得好。”言峰绮礼知道他的目光这样在说，他低下身来，面色平静地看着青年，然后与他接吻。这个吻是绮礼真正的主动，因此王十分悦纳，准许他扫过自己的舌齿，变换角度舔舐。后来舌与舌模仿着性交的姿势来回推挤，晶莹透亮的唾液承载不住顺着唇边流下来，男人捉住吉尔伽美什的下颔，倾身微微，叫王把余下的唾液都咽下。王眯了眯眼，主动吞下二人的液体，然后伸手反按住言峰绮礼的后颈，换了个上下姿势，让他乖乖承受自己在他唇上的啃噬。血流了出来。男人不为所动，就着青年挺身分开双腿的姿势，修长的手指再度侵入青年颤微微含着精液的小穴。青年喉中传来“唔”的一声，双腿强忍着颤抖打得更开，示意男人捅入最酸胀的穴心。男人却颇缓慢地抽动，动作温柔得连侵入也不像，简直只是把刚才自己射进去的东西掏出来。王怒火大炽，起身欲离，却被他的master紧紧固定住腰肢，猛地向下一沉。情色的声音顿时随着王愉悦颤抖的呻吟响彻满屋——这因他的出现而幽贵尊雅的屋子，也因他愉悦的颤抖而堕落倒坠。他们已渎神够多，在世界的内侧缠绕游玩，为所欲为的乐园旋转敞开。“我想堵住会更好。”神父罕见地声音犹豫，双掌稳托青年的腰肢上下运动，平静的神情丝毫看不出下身毫不容情的凶狠进攻，连同“咕啾”“咕啾”的淫靡声响也变得莹润。

 

 “谁说的！”王哼了一声，张开腿骑着这匹滂沱雷雨的马，溢出唇的呻吟在臀间被拍得发红，浑身上下浴满情欲和凌虐的气息。他被男人拖进脱不开的漩涡，按着吻着跌入世界内里，身体的最深处一寸寸被造访。王眸色转深，猩红色的瞳恰是神格之证，面对这心底腐烂的男人他微微眯眼，而后蓦地一笑。“好吧，绮礼——哈，嗯——”他淋漓地骑在男人身上，仰头随着永不停止的交合尽情颠簸，“拼死来给我愉悦——吧！”

 

“谨遵从命。”他听见男人这样说。

 

 

 

 

言峰绮礼望着身边熟睡的青年，手指在他颈上停留又轻轻抚开。这件神的造物即使出于污泥，也精巧温柔，骨肉匀停一如主人所骄傲的完美。他们刚才换姿势又做了一回，那英灵还从没有过这样的劳累，高潮后就含着身体中的白浊精液匆匆睡去。言峰绮礼并不打算帮他清理，倒是颇为好奇地望着红肿的穴口将白浊的精液颤颤吃进去的样子，想着魔力怎样从中转换。原来补魔是这样的方式，他不由感叹魔术的奇怪。身边的王睡着的样子堪称无害，所有的光华却并未因此遮敛，反而让人想起天使。绮礼的手抚上青年闭上的眼帘，无意识地来回逡巡。他想到这双眼睛在方才主人趴跪在地，臀部高高翘起时候的样子，那时英灵的背被他按住，胸前的乳粒擦到了坚韧的床单，这招致了英灵的的瞪视。不知怎的绮礼忘不掉这一眼，情热时眸子中流动的火半睁半闭，华艳的流光随着睫毛颤动倾泻或飞逝。这太过诱人，引诱他不停想熄灭它，然而正因为在他的爱抚中辗转呻吟的是吉尔伽美什，这美永远不会熄灭。反而只会随着他的摧折愈发明艳。火。那流动的火，绮丽凄艳的霞火，美艳却凌厉的刀。都是他身下的吉尔伽美什，原来等王褪净衣服，还有更深的愉悦深埋叠积，引诱他拿出拷问神的执着，执意探寻到底。这就是他想要的吧，言峰绮礼那时于是挺得更深，上前扳过吉尔伽美什的下颔与他接吻，下身激烈的动作与温柔细腻的深吻显然令王十分满意，他主动沉下腰肢，叫男人进得更里。这副白皙精巧的身体早已遍布欲痕，却还是索求不断，只有言峰绮礼才能完全满足。男人多少失控的力道正合王的胃口，他完全敞开身体任男人占有。他再一次地愉悦，今夜的补魔正证明了男人的天赋异禀。

 

“明天不准叫我起床。”他在睡过去的前一秒命令道。

 

 

 

“……好。”

——迟疑了会儿，男人的声音才在昏暗的烛光中响起。

 


End file.
